


I'm Not Falling For That Again

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Episode Tag, Episode: Dead Man Walking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has pissed Ianto off and the usual punishment takes a darker turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Falling For That Again

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone waiting for Ianto to top Jack WITHOUT Jack instructing him to, it showed up and entire story earlier than I thought it would. As always, unbeta'd. I've done more of my own edits on this than I have done on anything thing else I've written so I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. You tell me. Con crit is encouraged.

Jack stared at his computer screen. What he read there didn't make him happy in the least. He'd been following the progress of the Breacon Beacons cannibals through the legal system and their final disposition didn't sit well him.

Mercy. They'd been shown mercy at every turn. First by Jack himself when he didn't kill them all outright for the harm they'd done to his team. Then, from their barristers to their judges to their jailers and finally the press, excuses were made, leniency given. The civil servants and bureaucrats couldn't fathom that any sane person could do what these people had done so that meant they weren't in their right minds. They were sick, they had to be.

Jack knew differently. He'd sat in a room with Gwen and seen the cognizance and the pleasure in that monster's eyes as he'd answered her questions. They weren't sick, they'd known what they were doing. They had killed many unwitting victims through the years. They had caused Gwen to be shot. They'd hurt and terrorized Toshiko. Worst of all, they'd beaten Ianto black and blue. It'll be a miracle if Jack can ever get Ianto out into the field again.

He should have taken them out in their cells when they were first taken in to custody. He should have killed them when he rescued his team. Coulda, shoulda, woulda. He hadn't, though. That's what the old Jack would have done, Dark Jack. He wasn't that man anymore. Or was he?

Jack decided they shouldn't be allowed to live out their lives in relative comfort. That was too good for them after what they'd done to his team; to Ianto. He was just the man to handle the situation, too.

A slight movement in the office doorway startled Jack and he quickly minimized the window he was viewing before turning to face Ianto.

"Would you like a coffee, Jack?" Ianto asked from where he leaned with his shoulder against the door jam.

"No, Ianto. But thank you." Jack wondered how long he'd been standing there.

Ianto stepped further into the office, "Anything else I can do for you?"

Jack smiled wanly, "Not right now."

Jack thought he sounded casual but Ianto's eyebrow told him otherwise. He came to perch on the edge of the desk.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

So, no beating around the bush tonight, "Nothing."

Ianto remained silent but he continued to hold Jack's gaze.

"Nothing beyond getting some air," Jack amended his statement then made as if to rise from his chair.

Ianto stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "I have a better idea."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, his interest and focus suddenly shifted.

Ianto leaned over him and placed a deep, lingering, distracting kiss on his lips. Before Jack could gather his wits he felt cold metal on his wrist and heard the soft snick of a cuff snapping shut. He pulled back and looked down at his arm.

Ianto had cuffed him to his chair.

"You only had to ask, I'd have let you tie me to the bed," Jack said with a smile and a lifted eyebrow.

Ianto produced a second cuff and Jack let him secure his other wrist to the chair.

"Let it alone, Jack," Ianto said as he sat back on the desk again.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly realizing just how long Ianto had been standing in the doorway.

"If I can let it go, so can you."

This situation called for charm, "I don't know what you mean?" his smile was wide.

"Yes, you do, Jack," Ianto countered, "What are you planning to do? Slit their throats in their cells?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Jack said, finally admitting to what Ianto already knew.

"Toshiko is safe and the rest of us are fine. Who would benefit?"

Jack didn't fail to notice that Ianto had singled out Tosh yet lumped himself in with the team. "I would."

"Would you?" Ianto fired back, "Is that really who you are, now?"

Jack tried not to flinch as Ianto's words echoed his own earlier thoughts. "Just who do you think I am now?" he was aware of Ianto's pet theory that he'd once been American CIA.

"You're our Captain," Ianto replied, as if that really explained everything.

"Is that all I am to you?"

"The title encompasses a great deal."

Ianto made it appear he had misunderstood Jack's question. Jack knew better. Ianto was bloody brilliant. "If I really was who you think I used to be, wouldn't it be easy for me to slip in, get the job done and then slip out?"

"What would it cost you?"

Jack had to admit he hadn't been ready for that particular question. After a long silence Jack decided to turn things around, "What will it cost you for them to spend the rest of their lives in a mental health country club after what they did to you? Tried to do to you?"

"They've been stopped," Ianto answered readily, "some of their victims' families now have answers and we all made it out alive. We're fine with that."

"I asked what it would cost you."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"It took some time but I realized what happens to them doesn't matter anymore. I'm alive. You made sure of that."

"You had a hand in your own survival."

"Is there any reason our survival shouldn't be the closing of the door rather than the final disposition of…them?"

Jack considered Ianto for a long moment as he felt his resolve to act dissolving. "Well, since it seems I don't need to get some air after all, " Jack said with a smile, "and I'm conveniently cuffed to my chair," he rattled the cuffs on his wrists, "what are you going to do with me now?"

Ianto gave Jack a slow smile.

Jack had to admit the blowjob that followed ranked in his all time top five.

~*~

Ianto placed a knee between Jack's thighs and leaned over him. Jack leaned back in his chair to keep Ianto's face in view.

"What are you up to?" Jack asked.

Ianto lowered his head and kissed Jack hard.

"Well, I know what I'm getting up to," Jack growled.

Ianto pressed Jack's hands down onto the arms of the chair. Jack didn't resist. He felt cold metal wrap around his wrists and heard the familiar snick of cuffs being secured.

"Ah hell, Ianto. Not again!"

Ianto removed his knee and sat back on Jack's desk, "It keeps you from dashing off to do something stupid, Jack."

"I need to find Billis."

"We don't know enough about him for you to run off after him alone and unprepared."

"As long as he's out there…"

"Well find him, Jack," Ianto said impatiently, "properly, as a team."

"The dance hall has significance…"

"The dance hall was a trap."

"But I'm ready for him this time."

"Don't you suppose he's adapted his own tactics already?"

"I need to stop him before he does serious damage to any timelines."

"We just got you back. We can't do without you again quite so soon."

"We?"

"Jack."

They regarded one another silently for a long while. Something passed between them neither was ready to name.

"As a team we're stronger than you are on your own."

Jack hated it when Ianto was so calm and logical. And right.

"Well then, since I'm not going anywhere, and you've once again got me cuffed to my chair, what do you propose we do now?"

Ianto stood and started to remove his tie.

That night Jack learned a whole knew version of the lap dance.

Jack stood up to reach for the desk drawer that contained his gun and holster. Ianto forcefully shoved him back down into his chair. Jack looked up at him in shock. "Ianto…"

"You can not go storming in to the offices of the military command structure and start delivering 'spankings'."

"Watch me. They hid nuclear devices under my city and didn't tell me!"

Ianto reached out and grasped Jack's hand in a thumb-lock, pushed his wrist down to the arm of the chair and secured it there with a cuff.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming," Jack said to himself.

"They were wrong, Jack," Ianto said impatiently, "but they're the military and they won't take kindly to you stomping all over their egos."

"It's not their egos I'm going to stomp!"

Ianto didn't reply, he just forced Jack's other hand down and cuffed it to the chair as well. Then he turned and started to leave Jack's office.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait! Ianto, where are you going?"

"I have work to finish," Ianto called over his shoulder.

"But, the last two times you did this I got a reward after I learned my lesson."

"Since this is the third time I've had to do this, Jack you obviously haven't learned your lesson well enough."

Ianto continued right out of Jack office.

"Well, hell."

~*~  
The Hub was powered down. His team had gone home, Martha had returned to her hotel and Jack sat at his desk. He hoped Ianto was around somewhere, but he wasn't sure. Not that it would matter. Ianto was so damn mad at him right now, even if he was still in the Hub he wasn't going to be gracing Jack with his presence. He resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be stuck here for awhile.

Jack couldn't deny that he had cocked up royally. He'd meant well. He really had. Owen's death had caught them so off guard he thought they'd all needed a chance to say goodbye. Jack just wasn't ready to let him go.

What's done was done and they had to figure out how to move on from here. Now, where the hell was Ianto?

"Ianto!"

Silence.

"Ianto!"

Silence.

"Damn it, Ianto!" Jack shouted in frustration, "It's been nearly an hour. Enough is enough."

"I'll tell you when it's enough." Jack heard Ianto's voice from behind him.

"All right, I was wrong, I'm sorry. You can let me go, now."

Ianto sat down on top of Jack's desk and set down some items beside him. He placed his feet on the chair on either side of Jack's legs and pulled until Jack was inches from him. Ianto rested his elbows on his knees and regarded Jack at length.

"You're so selfish sometimes, Jack." Ianto sighed.

"I know," Jack replied with his own sigh.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't ready to let him go."

"You realize what you're responsible for, yeah? What you caused, today?"

Jack could only nod slowly. He knew what he'd caused.

"What would you have done if Death had gotten to thirteen souls?"

He'd put Cardiff, his team and Ianto all at risk today. "I don't know, Ianto. It's not like I planned it that way. I couldn't have known."

"Jesus, Jack!" Ianto was clearly frustrated, "after the first glove you should have known it wouldn't end well."

"It was a different glove."

Ianto made a rude noise. "I know you're not that stupid so stop pretending."

Jack was speechless at Ianto's outburst. It was just out of character enough and just forceful enough that Jack started to feel a little bit aroused. The fact that he was cuffed to his chair didn't hurt.

"Would you be nearly so cocky tonight if something permanent had happen to your friend, Martha?

That stopped Jack dead. He'd avoided thinking of that very thing but leave it to Ianto to force him to face it. Rightly so, too.

"It's a hell of thing you've condemned Owen to," Ianto observed when Jack didn't speak. "You of all people, Jack."

He knew just what Ianto meant. "I know I cocked up, Ianto but a part of me still can't regret that Owen is still with us. He can adjust and accept, just like I have."

"Since you gave him the same choice you were given?"

Now that hurt. There was no arguing that point. Jack was guilty as charged.

"You looked me in the eyes before you left and you didn't tell me where you were going or what you planned to do." Ianto murmured.

"You'd have found a way to stop me."

"And that wasn't your first clue you were about to do something very, very wrong?" Ianto was incredulous.

"I know! I know! I know, Ianto! You've made your point." Jack snapped.

Ianto sighed and lifted one of the items that sat beside him. Jack saw his own ornate dagger in Ianto's hands. The younger man withdrew the blade from its sheath. Jack drew in a sharp breath at the sight. His brain short circuited and blood flooded his cock when Ianto reached forward and grasped Jack's shirts at the collars. He used the blade to slice through the shirts all the way down Jack's torso to the waistband of his trousers. Ianto set the knife aside and used both hands to push the edges of Jack's shirts open and expose his chest.

"Ianto…" Jack said with a surprised but lustful growl.

Without answering Ianto reach down and picked up two more of the items that sat on the desk beside him. Jack watched as Ianto ignited a cigar lighter and held it to the base of a second object until it glowed red, then nearly white.

"I think you need a little reminder of where your obligations and responsibilities lay," Ianto turned the metal object for Jack to view. It was the Torchwood seal. They used it to impress wax seals on official documents as an intentional link back to their Victorian roots.

Jack had only a moment to grasp what Ianto intended as the younger man grabbed Jack's shoulder and pressed the heated seal to his chest, just above his nipple.

Jack gave an inarticulate cry that quickly became a moan of pleasure. He caught the scent of his own scorched flesh as the searing pain shot through his chest and down to his cock. He wasn't sure what turned him on more; Ianto's forcefulness, the look on his face or the pain he'd inflicted. Jack decided it didn't matter, it was all fucking fantastic.

Ianto pulled back and both men looked down at the very clear "T" logo that had been burned into Jack's flesh.

"Bloody hell, Ianto," Jack gasped. The brand on his chest hurt like hell and he adored it. The pain Ianto had inflicted on him was magnificent. Ianto was magnificent.

That dark part of Jack that he always struggled to keep locked away tore itself free and rolled over him in a hot wave. The darkness owned Jack now and it was going to rule him until Ianto had inflicted just the right amount of exquisite pain.

Jack looked up to see Ianto sitting back regarding him with an enigmatic expression. "Who are we, Jack?"

"What?" No talk. Jack didn't want words, he wanted a hot brand on his flesh.

"Who are we?"

He couldn't think clearly. His brain was pain fogged and lust addled. Jack suddenly realized his clue had been seared into his own chest. "We're Torchwood."

"Which means we do whatever we want, no matter the consequences."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ianto," Jack snapped. He wanted to stop talking and start…or continue…his branding.

Ianto picked up his lighter and a second metal seal. Jack watched it glow red to white. His mouth went dry with desire. This time Ianto moved slowly and let Jack see the torment coming. He grasped Jack's shoulder again and carefully lined the seal up with the Torchwood logo before he pressed in.

Jack shouted in pain and arousal, his cock pulsing in response to the sound of his flesh searing and the scent of his scorched skin. The pain was delightful and Jack's eyes locked on Ianto's hardened expression and he thought he would either come or pass out.

Ianto pulled back and resumed his place on the desk. "Are we London, Jack?" Ianto asked as if he really needed the information.

"No," Jack answered, his voice rough from his shouts, "we're Cardiff." he didn't have to look down at his latest brand to know what he was going to see.

Jack looked down anyway and saw what he expected; lined up precisely on his chest next to Torchwood's "T" was Ianto's personal Welsh dragon seal. He'd been branded this time with Ianto's personal seal. Both brands were angry and red. The edges were blackened by his own singed skin. Jack's erection surged at the sight.

"Do we act always in our own best interests?" Ianto was asking.

Ianto had driven his point home forcefully and deliciously. Jack looked him right in the eyes and replied, "We act in the best interests of everyone."

Ianto nodded. He took up the lighter and 'T' seal again and began to heat the metal. Jack's breath caught in his chest, part fear and part anticipation. He watched Ianto's expression closely as the younger man heated the metal seal. Jack's cock twitched as he took in the hard, fierce expression on Ianto's face.

Ianto leaned forward and placed a hand on Jack's belly to steady him. Jack's muscles clenched at the touch. He couldn't get enough of Ianto's touch, especially tonight. Ianto lined up the seal on Jack's ribcage and pressed the scorching metal to his flesh.

Jack clenched his teeth to bite back his shout. He growled deep in his chest and it ended with a deep, lustful, "Fuck, Ianto."

"What am I to Torchwood, Jack?"

This confused him greatly. He was in a fog of pain and desire and just couldn't focus on anything else. What answer was Ianto seeking? Jack's mind raced and given the circumstances, decided his best bet was the truth.

"You're invaluable, Ianto. You feed us and organize us. You've become a damn good field agent. You're level headed in all things; field work and in counseling me when I need you to." Every word was the truth. Jack desperately hoped his honest words would please Ianto and he'd get to feel the hot pain of the brands again.

Ianto heated up the dragon seal and aligned it with the 'T' on Jack's ribs. When the white-hot pain shot through his body, Jack's back arched and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. His cock pressed hard against his trousers. He was both satisfied and frustrated by the delightful pain.

Jack looked at Ianto's face wanted to come in his pants at the sight of the younger man's forceful expression. Where had this Ianto come from and how did Jack get him visit more often?

"The next time you want to keep something from me because you know I won't approve?"

"I won't. If I can't defend my decision against your disapproval I probably shouldn't do it," Jack had to wonder if that was his own voice. It sounded breathy and weak and needy.

Jack watched Ianto nod at him and then lean in for a kiss. Jack was hungry for that kiss. He pressed his mouth to Ianto's in desperation, drinking in his scent and taste. He'd gotten it right. He'd gotten Ianto's approval back. His head was swimming with relief and joy all the while his chest and ribs burned with the agony of Ianto's brands.

Ianto sat back and looked at Jack with an intense look on his face, "Do you want to be released?"

Jack didn't even have to consider before he heard his own voice saying, "No! Please no, not yet."

A small smile spread over Ianto's face. "I like the way my brands look on your skin."

"I like the way they feel," Jack sighed.

"It makes it obvious who you belong to. Who you obey."

Jack didn't care that he had probably never really obeyed a command from Ianto before in his life, he was going to do it now if it got him branded again and maybe even fucked really, really hard.

"Whatever you want. I'll do whatever you want. Please, just mark me again."

Ianto took up the 'T' again and began to heat it, "I guess I have to decide where it is I want to brand you next."

Jack's breath caught in his throat, "It doesn't matter. All of me is yours."

Ianto paused and regarded Jack with a raised brow, "Then I should chose locations that will help you to remember that fact."

Jack watched with rapt attention as Ianto stepped around behind him. The younger man's rough hands pushed Jack's head forward and shoved the remnants of his shirts down off of his shoulders. Jack learned the spot Ianto had chosen when he felt the magnificent sharp pain of his skin burning on his upper arm, just below his shoulder. Jack jerked in his restraints and moaned loudly, more in pleasure than in pain.

Ianto moved to heat the dragon seal and then stepped back around to place it next to the still burning 'T'. Jack sucked his breath in through his teeth at the exquisite sensation. Pain at Ianto's hands had become his favorite foreplay in a very short period of time.

Moving back around in front of Jack, Ianto took up both seals and the lighter. He heated them to white at the same time. Jack began to pant when Ianto grasped the waist of his trousers and shoved it down to his hip. His beautiful Ianto pressed both heated seals to the flesh of Jack's lower belly at the same time.

Jack reveled in the pain and he pressed his head back into his chair. He was panting now, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His cock strained against his flies and Jack desperately wanted Ianto to free it, to touch it, to suck it.

"Ianto, please," Jack moaned.

"Please what, Jack?"

"Touch me."

"I have been touching you," Ianto replied and Jack was sure the younger man was pretending not to understand. Jack watched as Ianto again heated his brands.

"Please, Ianto," Jack nearly begged, "I want you. I need to feel some part of you around my cock."

"I'm not quite finished marking my territory," Ianto replied. He set down his lighter and stepped back around Jack.

Jack felt himself shoved forward so Ianto could again access his partially bared back. He groaned at the delicious sensation of Ianto branding his back, just to the side of his spine.

"That should do it," Ianto said cheerily, clearly pleased with his handiwork, "now I can see my brands on you however I should decide to fuck you."

Jack moaned loudly, "Please, Ianto. Please." He wanted Ianto to fuck him hard and fast while he could still feel the pain of his brands.

Ianto released Jack's wrists and he took advantage and lunged up to grasp the younger man. Ianto held him off with a hand to his chest. Jack gasped when the branded skin of his chest, ribs and belly was jarred and stretched. He felt the stinging pain all the way down in his cock.

"I've not given you leave to touch me," Ianto said firmly, his look of disapproval back on his features, "just remove all of your clothing.

Jack couldn't shed his clothing fast enough. He knew he wasn't the least bit graceful or tidy about it but he couldn't seem to care. He tossed his still usable clothing into a pile and chucked his ruined shirts across the office.

At least he was rewarded with Ianto's small smile of humor.

"On your knees," Ianto ordered in his most mild tone but Jack still dropped like a stone. "Take me out."

Jack's hands shook as he reached for Ianto's flies. Belt, buttons, zip were all unfastened and he reached in to withdraw Ianto's rock hard cock. He almost wrapped his lips around it right away but suddenly he remembered himself.

"I want to suck you. Can I suck you?"

"You're going to suck me, Jack. You're bloody well going to suck me good."

Jack slid his mouth all the way down Ianto's shaft. He was hungry for this. The feel of Ianto, the scent of him, they combined to send bolts of lightening straight into Jack's cock and made it bounce with excitement. He dragged his lips back up Ianto's cock so he could lick and tease just the head. He was rewarded with Ianto's sharp gasp and his fingers weaving into Jack's hair.

He grasped the base of Ianto's cock with one hand and caressed his balls with the other. Ianto moaned and pulsed his hips into Jack, causing his erection to slide further down Jack's throat. The discomfort of choking on Ianto's cock blended deliciously with the firey pain of his many brands.

"You keep that up and I'm not going to last long," Ianto murmured.

Jack redoubled his efforts. He wanted to drag Ianto's orgasm from him. It was his way of thanking the younger man for the exquisitely painful way he'd branded Jack as his own. Jack sucked Ianto's cock with more focus and effort than he'd ever sucked a cock before.

Ianto's hand grabbed the branded skin of Jack's chest and squeezed it hard. Jack shuddered in pain and desire. He groaned into Ianto's cock and felt the younger man's hands convulse in his hair.

Jack felt Ianto shift his hands to grasp his head roughly and hold him steady. The younger man fucked himself in and out of Jack's mouth hard and fast. He heard Ianto's breathing grow fast and shallow. Jack moved himself quickly along the shaft of Ianto's erection, repeatedly taking the head down his throat and pulling back to slide his tongue along the shaft.

Ianto shoved himself down Jack's throat as he came. Jack swallowed down the hot come and relished it. He heard Ianto moaning loudly above him, felt him shudder and shake as he rode out his climax, hips still pulsing against Jack's mouth.

Without warning, Jack felt Ianto's hands on his shoulders just before he was shoved backward away from Ianto's body and his slackening cock. He felt himself toppling sideways before he caught himself and sat back on his heels.

Jack felt Ianto staring down at him as he put himself away. Jack continued to kneel, his raging hardon pulsing between his spread thighs. He didn't know if he should or could touch himself or if Ianto had other plans for him.

"Do you want to come, Jack?" Ianto asked quietly from above him.

"You know I do."

"Make yourself come for me," Ianto ordered softly, "and make it pretty."

Jack wasn't sure what Ianto meant by that so he simply tried to make himself and his movements as attractive as possible to Ianto.

Jack sat back on his heels and kept his head lowered as he ran his hand up and down his own shaft. He looked down at himself and saw his cock was hard and swollen and an angry shade of red. He slid his hand over himself quickly, knowing that no matter what he did he wasn't going to last long at all.

"Come on, Jack," Ianto chided him, "I know you're close."

Ianto's voice was all Jack needed. He shouted his climax as his hot come shot up and over his fist. He shuddered violently as he released his pent up tension and hoped the sight of him riding out his climax was pleasing to Ianto.

As Jack came down from his high, Ianto remained silent and he was suddenly very afraid he hadn't pleased him.

"Are you able to stand up, Jack?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack rose unsteadily to his feet but he managed to keep his balance. His heart soared when he felt Ianto's arms wrap around his body and draw him close. He'd pleased Ianto. He'd pleased this beautiful, generous young man who had branded him in such a delightfully painful manner.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he heard Ianto whisper in his ear. "You're gorgeous when you suck my cock wearing my brands."

Jack shuddered at Ianto's words and clung desperately to him.

"You can brand me anytime. I'm already yours."

Ianto pulled back and kissed Jack so deeply it curled his toes. He was breathless as he met Ianto's tongue and caressed it with his own.

"Go climb down into your bed," Ianto ordered against Jack's lips, "I want to fold you up and fuck you hard before my brands fade."

"If they fade too fast you can always burn them into me again," Jack breathed into Ianto's mouth.

"Next time I'll have to brand you while I fuck you," Ianto said as he moved back to lead Jack down to bed.

"I'm going to have to find something to do wrong very, very soon."

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
